Bath of Roses
by James Stryker
Summary: Josh and Maya take a romantic bath together.
**Bath of Roses**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. Since there hasn't been that many M-rated Joshaya stories on this site and well, there's mostly Rucas, Lucaya and Rilaya M-rated stories on this site. So, I'm bringing you my newest Joshaya story since my first Joshaya story** _ **Maya's Desire**_ **. It's two years since my last Joshaya story that I posted back in December of 2014. If you haven't read** _ **Maya's Desire**_ **, feel free to check it out and I know that I should've made them older because they were too young. Well because Josh is three years older than Maya. So in this story, Josh is 21 years old and Maya is 19 years old. Is that correct? Josh is three years older than Maya? God, I hate math. LOL. If I'm wrong or right, them message me. Anyway, in this story, Josh and Maya are dating, Maya goes back to Josh's apartment for a little fun together, involving a surprise in the bathtub. Before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content. It will be really descriptive and it will contain some sexual acts like French kissing, oral sex and more. Sorry if this story gets a little dirty and explicit. If you don't like reading sex stories that are too smutty, then don't read it. If you're mature enough to read it, then more freedom to you. Remember, this is a work of fiction. P.S. I do not own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters. So here it is, my brand-new Joshaya story for** _ **Girl Meets Word**_ **,** _ **Bath of Roses**_ **. Enjoy.**

Nineteen-year-old Maya Hart and her boyfriend Josh Matthews entered his neatly-decorated apartment after returning from their date at a restaurant and to the movie. Josh locks the door behind Maya and walked over towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and starts kissing her neck.

"Easy there, big boy." Maya said giggling from the feeling of Josh's lips touching her neck.

"I really enjoyed tonight." Josh said.

"Me too. Thank you for a lovely evening." Maya said as Josh turns her around to face him.

"My pleasure. But our night is not over yet. I have something special planned for us." Josh said with a grin.

"Really? Anything special do you have planned for us?" Maya asked.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise. Why don't you sit down and wait right here while be right back. Now, don't move." Josh said as he left the living room while Maya waits for him. The blonde beauty makes herself at home as she walked around the living room, looking at different photos of Josh and his family. There were a couple of photos of Josh with her best friend and his niece Riley in them, and a few with Cory and Auggie in them.

"Maya, can you come in the bathroom for a second? I have something to show you. Don't worry, it's nothing disgusting. Just come in." Josh called as Maya immediately left the living room and walked down the hallway, looking down at the floor and noticed a trail of red, white and pink rose petals on the floor, leading into his bedroom. The blonde beauty flipped the light switch upwards and see every type of rose petals of every color scattered across the room as her eyes widened in pure awe, realizing that Josh went all out for her.

"Holy cow…" Maya said to herself. Maya walked over to Josh's bed and saw that there were more rose petals on Josh's bed, then began to smell the sweet aroma of vanilla coming from the bathroom. Before she could say another word, Josh appears in the doorway of the bathroom holding a glass filled with ginger ale in one hand and a red rose in the other. Josh removed his clothes and he was in only a white towel wrapped around his waist, revealing his muscular chest to her.

"Surprised?" Josh asked as Maya turned around to see him.

"It's amazing Josh. You know how to treat a girl right and surprise her." Maya said as she walk up to Josh and kissed him on the lips. "So, is there anything in the bathroom that you might want to surprise me with?"

"Why don't you come in with me and I'll show you." Josh said as he hands Maya the rose and held her hand as they both entered the bathroom. As they both entered the bathroom, Maya began to notice that the bathroom was softly lit by a candle that flickered in the corner of the room. The sweet, sexy sounds of Boyz II Men started playing in the background coming from Josh's MP3. The bathtub was filled with water and rose petals sprinkled on top of the water. Josh stood behind Maya as she held her cute ponytail up while he pulled the zipper on the back of her orange-red dress down, letting her dress fall down to her ankles and leaving her in her purple lacy bra and matching panties.

"Sit down on the chair." Josh said. Maya obeyed Josh's command as she sat down on the chair, watching as Josh kneels down on the floor and removes her black high heels off of her feet. Next up, her bra. Josh reached behind Maya's back and unhooked her bra, pulling the straps down her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Her beautiful c-cup breasts were revealed to Josh. Maya got up from the chair and pulled her panties down to her ankles so she could be completely naked. Maya walked over to the large, spacious tub and turned to Josh, smiling at him before stepping in the tub. Her hair was already tied in a ponytail as Josh watched her step in the tub, lowering herself down and enjoying the warmth of the water hitting her nude body. Josh walks over to the tub and reached down to his towel to take it off and joined Maya as he sits behind her, feeling her small body resting against his.

"Enjoying yourself?" Josh asked.

"Definitely." Maya said. Josh grabs a bar of soap from off of the soapdish that was sitting on the edge of the tub. Maya watched as her boyfriend dunked the bar of soap into the tub and began to soap up her breasts, her back and her shoulders and arms. Maya moaned softly as Josh continues to wash her nude body. Maya pulled her legs up from out of the water as Josh washed her legs and her feet. Josh placed the bar of soap back on the soapdish and gently massaged her shoulders, touching her all over her body.

"Mmmm…." Maya moaned softly as Josh played with her breasts while moving one hand down to her pussy, drawing one finger between her thin pink lips to her sensitive clit. The blonde beauty spreads her legs open for Josh as he began to tease her clit, moaning softly from the amazing sensation. Josh alternates from rubbing Maya's wanting love button in a circular motion and pumping two fingers inside her dripping wet hole. He then adds a third finger inside Maya and pumped in and out of her.

Josh continues to fondle her breasts and lightly stroking her erect pink nipples. Maya bit her lower lip and continued to moan loud while moving her hips against his hand. Josh gazed deeply into Maya's beautiful blue eyes while rubbing her clit harder. The blonde pushed her pussy against his hand harder until her climax hits throughout her whole body. Maya cries out Josh's name as she starts cumming all over his hand, her whole body shook as waves of intense pleasure hit her. After recovering from her intense orgasm, Maya turns around and reached behind Josh's head, pulling him in for an intense kiss. Josh licks the bottom of Maya's lip, begging for entrance. The blonde beauty wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, flicking his tongue against hers ever so gently. Maya moaned softly into the kiss as Josh caressed her tongue while she reached down, taking his erect cock in her hand while he moved his hand up to her breast, cupping it as his thumb stroked her erect nipple. Maya and Josh break the kiss as Maya leaned back and stood up before she sits down on the edge of the tub.

"I guess it's my cue to pleasure you." Josh said as he moved forward until Maya stopped him by pressing her foot against his face.

"Not yet, Uncle Boing. You are going to sit there and watch me before you do something to me." Maya said as she reached down, feeling her shaved vagina, using her fingers to rub the outside of her thin pink pussy lips, being a bit of a tease to Josh.

"Holy…fuck." Josh groaned.

Maya spreads her pussy lips apart and dips her middle finger inside her warm hole. Maya moaned and looked at Josh while she continued to play with herself. Josh reached down and grabbed his cock and began to stroke himself slowly while keeping his eyes locked on Maya, who was furiously rubbing herself.

"God, you look so sexy when you do that." Josh said. Maya moans and seductively smiles at Josh as she pushed her fingers inside her moist hole.

"Do you like it when I touch myself here?" Maya asked as she used her dirty talking on Josh. "Mmm, I want you to kiss me there…lick every inch of me. Worship every part of my beautiful body. Touch me everywhere."

Josh bit his lower lip and moaned softly as he continues to masturbate in front of Maya, wanting to feel the blonde beauty's tongue teasing his length and her hand cupping his balls. Maya brought her hands up to her breasts and gently massaged them, taking her nipples in between her fingers and rolled them and pinched them gently. Wanting to touch Maya's body very badly, Josh moved forward and took one of her breasts in his mouth and began to lick her erect nipple. Maya moaned loud as Josh played with her sensitive nipples, licking them with his flat tongue and biting them gently just to drive her wild. After working on the right nipple, Josh moved on to the left nipple to repeat his actions on her while rubbing her clit before inserting two fingers inside her.

"Let me taste you right now, Maya." Josh said as he stopped teasing Maya's sensitive nipples. Josh kissed down Maya's body, using his tongue to lick down her stomach until he's in between her legs. The handsome brunette man kissed and licked her inner thigh, nibbling at it before trailing down her leg, taking her foot in his hand. Maya closed her eyes as Josh brought her toes to his lips, giving them small kisses.

"Mmm, that feels so good Josh." Maya moaned as she opened her eyes and watched Josh peppering her cute toes with his gentle and soft kisses. The younger brother of Cory Matthews took her big toe in her mouth and starts sucking on it while massaging the sole of her foot while Maya used her other foot to rub it against his back. Josh licked around all five of her toes and teased them for a bit before switching to the other foot and repeats his actions on her.

"Bend over for me, Maya." Josh said as he stopped worshipping Maya's feet. The blonde beauty gets up and bends over. Josh watched as Maya got on all fours and shook her luscious and firm ass right in front of him. Josh moved closer behind Maya and spreads her ass cheeks open and ran his tongue up and down her wet pussy, Maya moaned softly from the feeling of Josh licking her throbbing center, impaling her with his tongue while she moves and rocks her hips.

"Don't stop, Josh. Keep going. Mmm…." Maya moaned as Josh continued to lap away at her pussy, working his tongue-fucking skills on her. Josh moves his hand underneath Maya and rubbed her sensitive love button while he moves his tongue up to her puckered opening and starts rimming her of the first time. Maya's eyes widened in surprise as she felt the man that she loved working his tongue on her tight little asshole and his thumb teasing her clit. After rimming Maya for a bit, Josh went back to work on licking her clit while Maya bounced her ass on his face.

Wanting to send Maya over the edge, Josh starts pushing his middle finger and index finger inside her tight pink hole while he sucks on her clit. Her breathing intensifies and her toes began to curl as Maya felt her intense climax coming.

"I'm so close, Josh. So very close. Make me cum so fucking hard. OOOOHHHHHH!" Maya cried out. Her inner vaginal walls tightened around his fingers and her fluids squirt out all over his face and in his mouth. Josh licks Maya's pussy clean off, tasting her sweet juices before going back to kiss her again. Maya sits back down in the tub and kissed Josh passionately, tasting herself all over his lips and tongue, getting immensely turned on.

"You taste pretty good, Maya." Josh said.

"Mmm, I know." Maya bit her lower lip and kissed him once more as she grabbed Josh's cock.

The blonde beauty straddles her best friend's uncle's lap, lining his rock-hard cock with her entrance and moaned slightly. Maya starts moaning loud as she felt Josh's cock easing into her vagina nice and slow, with her beginning to lower herself slowly down and began to ride him in the cowgirl position. Maya wraps her legs around Josh's waist and her arms around his back while Josh grabs onto her waist.

"Oh, my god…Joshie." Maya moaned, getting adjusted to Josh's cock inside her.

"You're so tight and so wet, Maya." Josh groaned as Maya moved up and down on his rod. Maya looks into Josh's blue eyes and smiled at him as she continued to ride him, this time she picked up the pace. The pair soon got into a rhythm, with Maya kissing Josh passionately while Josh grabs her smooth, creamy hips and thrusts his hips into her harder and faster. Josh breaks the kiss and leaned down to suck on Maya's sensitive nipples as Maya continued to moan loudly from the sensations of both Josh's cock sliding in and out of her swollen opening and his tongue teasing her nipple. After worshipping her tits, Josh felt his cock twitching inside his blonde girlfriend as he got closer to his orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum soon, Maya." Josh moaned out while fucking Maya. "Where do you want me to cum?"

"On my ass. Cover my ass with your thick load, baby." Maya moaned.

It wasn't that long before Josh loads up. Maya climbs off of Josh and bends over for him, shaking her ass in front of him again while Josh gets up, aimed his cock in front of her ass while furiously stroked himself, releasing a loud moan and shoots his creamy white load all over her ass.

"Oh, Josh. Mmm." Maya released her own moan as Josh fires shot after shot of his cum all over her ass.

After firing off his load onto Maya, Josh watched as his cum dripped down her ass and into the bath water. Maya turns around and wrapped her arms around Josh and held him close while she kisses him.

"Oh, baby, that was the best fuck I've ever had. Thank you for that." Maya said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Josh said as he slid back into the tub with Maya while kissing her passionately, picking up a rose petal and traced it over her nude body.

 **And that was** _ **Bath of Roses**_ **. I hope that you all liked my newest Joshaya story. Next time, it's a threesome story of your choice.**

 _ **Girl Meets Mother's Day**_ **(Cory/Topanga/Riley,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **Mother's Day-themed story)**

 _ **Threesome-a-Rooney**_ **(Maddie/Diggie/South,** _ **Liv & Maddie**_ **)**

 _ **Temptation**_ **(Riley/Maya/Josh,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **)**

 _ **Xander's Babes**_ **(Emma/Xander/Hazel,** _ **Bunk'd**_ **)**

 _ **Double the Babysitters, Double the Fun**_ **(Jenny/Lola/Max,** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **)**

 _ **Sharing the Room**_ **(Harley/Rachel/Georgie,** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **)**

 _ **Farkle's Girls**_ **(Riley/Maya/Smackle,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **)**

 **Which story do you want to read next? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and make sure to fav/follow this story. If you have any requests for a story, I will accept them on Google Forms. Link is on my page. I only write straight (male/female), lesbian, FFM threesome (female/female/male), straight male fantasy foursome (Male/Female/Female/Female) and orgy stories. Don't forget to remove the spaces in order to access it. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
